


Noodles

by acepink



Category: Infinite (Band), SHINee
Genre: Aromantic, M/M, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, it actually has nothing to do with noodles i just didnt know what to title it, nothing actually happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acepink/pseuds/acepink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was thinking about how few aro fics there are in the world so here’s one with aro Key and akoi/lith Woohyun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noodles

**Author's Note:**

> i've not written in ageeeeees but i used to be alright and now i have so many plots in my head so i'm trying to learn how to write again, this is my first completed fic in like three years

“Bummieeee.”

  
Kibum made a muffled noise in response to the voice from not far away, acknowledging his roommate’s return with his mouth too full to properly speak.

A similar noise, this time one of protest came from the other side of the room. “I thought I smelled noodles!” An offended looking Woohyun stood in the kitchen doorway. “I was going to cook dinner for us,” he whined, gesturing to the colourful array of ingredients in shopping bags on the counter.  
Kibum _had_ asked himself earlier why they now possessed three different types of cheese and two bags of pasta, but living with Woohyun he was used to unusual amounts of food turning up suddenly so he didn’t question it.

“I did wonder what that was for,” he replied, before filling his mouth with more noodles and earning another glare. “You can make it tomorrow instead,” he tried to say through the food, but it came out as incoherent noises until he swallowed and repeated himself.

  
Woohyun pouted. “But I wanted to cook for us tonight.” Kibum refrained from commenting on how he looked like a sulking toddler, instead holding out his bowl in the hope it would appease the elder.

“You can have some of my noodles if you want, then it’ll be like I’ve cooked a meal for us.”

His offer received an unimpressed look. “You call _that_ cooking?”

Kibum studied the expression on Woohyun’s face for a moment before deciding he wasn’t going to let it go that easily so he changed his tactic. “Ahh I’m sorry Hyunnie, I didn’t know you wanted to cook tonight and I got hungry. If I’d known I would have waited.”

That seemed to do the trick as the darker haired man moved from the doorway to sit at the table next to him, giving in. “No, it’s not your fault, you didn’t know. I was just looking forward to making something, I’ll do it tomorrow.” Kibum nodded in agreement, offering a share of his food again which this time was accepted. Woohyun changed the subject after a short while of eating in silence. “How was Taemin’s performance?”

Instantly Kibum’s face lit up. “It was amazing. I know _nothing_ about dance and I was impressed. He looks really good with his partner too. Kai I think his name was.” Kibum filled him in on the rest of the show, taking occasional pauses to eat while he described all the acts. “Hoya and Dongwoo were there too- watching not performing, don’t worry,” he added hastily, seeing the look on Woohyun’s face at the thought of missing his friends dance. “They sat with us and provided some actual dance expertise.” Woohyun laughed at that, finding it easy to imagine his friends’ detailed comments on the performance. “How was your day?”

“After you left I called Sunggyu, we ended up going shopping, he bought me a jumper. I’ll show you later.” They’d finished the bowl of noodles by that point, but neither made the effort to move because they were comfortable where they were. “Oh and my mum phoned. She asked if I was visiting home over the summer and said you can come too. She still thinks you’re my boyfriend.” This time it was Kibum who laughed, though Woohyun couldn’t hold back his smirk either. “I mean, she never says it in as many words but it’s clear that she does. She keeps on saying things like ‘Kibum’s so lovely, he’d make a wonderful boyfriend’ and ‘we have that spare bed _if_ you need it’.”

“Why don’t you just tell her we’re both aro spectrum?” Kibum suggested, though he didn’t mean it entirely seriously; he loved Woohyun’s family and their belief that the pair of them were dating added a hint of comedy to their visits which made them all the more fun.

“I think it’d give her the shock of her life that we aren’t together. Plus it keeps her off my back about getting in a relationship, since she thinks I’m already in one. And remember how much it confused your family when you told them?”

Kibum did remember, all too well. The second time Woohyun visited his house, his parents had outright asked whether the two were dating, before launching into a speech about how they didn’t care whether he liked boys or girls, as long as he’s happy that’s all they wanted. He’d had to cut them off halfway through the speech, explaining that actually they really aren't dating, a statement which had been met with suspicious looks, so Kibum figured that was as good a time as any to come out to them as aromantic, which led to him coming out as pansexual, which led to an uncomfortable conversation about his sex life with his parents. Woohyun had found the whole thing absolutely hilarious.

“Maybe we should play it up this time and act really lovey, but still keep denying it. I wonder how long it would take for your mum to outright ask.” Kibum wondered, an amused grin playing on his lips at the idea.

Woohyun snorted. “Please, you couldn’t act romantic if you tried.”

He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth when he saw the smirk on his face. “Sure I can.” Kibum wound his arms around the other’s neck, leaning forward and staring into his eyes, attempting to make his expression serious. “I loooove you my Hyunnie,” he said, his voice dripping with sweetness and he leaned in and planted a loud kiss on Woohyun’s lips.

The elder screwed up his face in mock disgust, shaking off the hug. “You’d be the most embarrassing boyfriend in the world, I can’t believe I ever had a crush on you.”  
When Kibum had joined their class two years ago Woohyun had taken a liking to him from the moment he walked through the door; mostly due to his good looks. That liking quickly developed into a full on crush after they were assigned to work together on a group project, but that attraction faded into nothing equally as quickly after they made faster and closer friends than either of them ever had in their lives.

“Until you got to know me.” Kibum grinned, then pouted and put his hand in his hair like he was a model, “Which would usually make people like me more. I wonder what I did wrong.” He said mock thoughtfully.

Woohyun punched him lightly on the shoulder. “You’re so full of yourself.”

“And you’re not?” The blond teased back. Woohyun rolled his eyes, still smiling, and then stood up to take the empty noodle bowl over to the sink.

“Should I take that as a yes, you’ll come too then?” He asked over his shoulder and Kibum hummed in agreement.

“Wouldn’t miss it, you know I love your family.”

When Woohyun turned back the other man had followed his lead and was also standing, leaning on a chair and waiting for him to finish. He tried to walk over, heading towards the door to the living room but before he got there he felt an arm wrap around his waist and pull him back to where he was met by Kibum's wide, puppy-dog eyes.  
“Watch ‘Notting Hill’ with me.” The blonde's voice was pleading and he batted his eyelashes imploringly. Woohyun resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the cute act.

“We watched it, like, two weeks ago.”

“Pleeeeease.” He tightened his arms around Woohyun’s waist so their bodies were almost touching, as if being closer to his sad eyes would make him more likely to say yes.

“Fine, yes I’ll watch it with you.” He replied, grinning at how quickly the sad act dropped from Kibum’s face. “You know,” he began, thinking absently that he was impressed their noses hadn’t hit each other yet, “this is why my parents think we’re dating.”


End file.
